Two-Faced
by chelseatygers
Summary: Kagome is different when she and Inuyasha are alone.


Inuyasha had been obsessed with the strange girl ever since he had woken to her fear-stricken face staring at him in awe as he struggled to free himself from his betrayer's arrow. Kagome had a near-perpetually sweet, innocent expression but also possessed the dirtiest little cherubic mouth. At first, he wasn't sure that the things he heard had even come from her, since she kept her voice low and never attempted her dirty talk in front of others.

In the beginning, when they still traveled alone, he resolved to ignore her, but that just made her try harder, and what with her knack for getting into trouble they were never apart for long, and soon he didn't want to be. She undressed in front of him, unashamed, eyes blazing and beckoning, but he always turned away and shut his eyes tight, usually running away deeper into the forest to relieve himself of the ache she had stirred in him. Kagome always faked a blushing, maidenly modesty in the company of anyone else, which made his blood boil when he observed it, and he was always by her side so he could never not notice. He had always hated those who were two-faced and it was beyond him to even attempt to analyze her behavior.

Inuyasha knew she was a lying little whore, but when they were around others and she turned to him, smiling in her special way, eyes bright with some secret innocent delight, his breath caught in his throat and he believed in her angelic, rose-tinted purity. And then she'd go off to bathe, knowing he always followed, and she'd touch herself under the water, floating on her back, looking towards the trees where she knew he was, crying his name out to him in ecstasy. He'd tremble with rage and need, touching himself as he watched her only to stop himself from touching her. She always had a small, knowing smirk on her face afterward, as though she was aware of his actions and thoughts.  
It wasn't long before she began to touch him as well. He woke up to her hands stroking the outside of his pants, rubbing him through the cloth. To his dismay and her delight, he was already fully hard and she whispered more dirty things to him with her beautiful whore's mouth.  
"I'll bet I'm the first girl to ever touch you this way, huh Inuyasha?" she murmured to him with a smirk. He wanted to drag his claws down her back, make her scream, slam his cock into her open mouth. Her hand picked up the pace and he whimpered, grabbing handfuls of dirt to his sides, trying to be quiet lest he wake their companions.

"What do you think about when you do this to yourself, Inuyasha? Probably me. You don't think about anything but me, do you?" she laughed softly, leaning over to lick next to his lips.

She was right, but how she knew his innermost thoughts and desires was a mystery to him. The slut had planned this. How could he think about anything but her? She was always with him, whether pure or filthy, surrounding him with her addicting scent, whispering things he hardly even dared to think right into his ears followed by a saccharine sweet giggle.

"You want me bad, don't you? You'd fuck me here and now but you don't have the guts," she hissed out, rubbing him furiously.

He tried to say her name but couldn't, rage and lust filling him, spittle escaping through his clenched teeth as he tried to focus on what she was telling him. But then she squeezed and he came, hard. All without her ever once directly touching him.

She leaned back on her heels and smirked, challenging him. He narrowed his eyes at her as he panted. She owned him now and they both knew it. She always had. But that didn't stop him from wanting to turn the tables.

He once tried to tell the monk about her true nature, but all he got in return was laughter.

"That little girl? I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but our Kagome's about as naïve and pure as they come. You've certainly got some intense fantasies, though. Feel free to share them with me anytime," the lecher said with a wink.

She chose that moment to walk by with the slayer, holding the kit in her arms. She shot him a look of triumph laced with lust and briefly touched the tip of her tongue to her full bottom lip. He turned to the monk to see if he had noticed, but the man was intent on the slayer's backside, their conversation forgotten.

She came to him again that night when the others were sleeping. He had been expecting her this time and sat awake with his eyes shut, determined to show her he was not her chattel. But she moved silently, and by the time he felt her undoing his pants it was too late. She had taken off her blouse and was naked from the waist up, that tiny skirt she wore hardly covering her feminine area. One hand undid the strings that kept him covered and the other groped her breast, pulling at the nipple and pinching it. He watched entranced as the color darkened to an even lovelier shade of rose and the nub hardened and grew. His lips puckered just looking at it and he leaned forward to take it in his mouth but froze when he heard that telltale giggle.

"Go ahead and take a lick, Inuyasha. Everyone knows you've wanted to long enough. See how it feels in your mouth, go on and taste it."  
He wanted to, he wanted to so desperately, but she was mocking him and his pride wouldn't allow him. Instead he leaned back and watched her through half-closed eyes. He was disappointed when the look on her face didn't change, his apparent rejection not fazing her in the least. He had hoped to wound her pride as well, but she was far too resilient for something like that.

She freed his member and ran her fingers up and down the thick length, biting her lip and pinching her nipple harder. He wanted to groan but he knew he had to keep quiet or else this would end, and his pride wasn't that much his master. He watched her lean down, almost not believing when she licked the tip. His pelvis bucked forward and she pulled back, amusement glittering in her eyes. She leaned in again, holding his gaze all the while, and enveloped him in her mouth, pulling her breasts forward and sandwiching his cock in between them. She moved them up and down and sucked with her mouth, tongue twirling around him. He tried to keep his hips from bucking again lest she pull away and was more or less successful. He again grabbed at the grass and dirt around him, pulling up handfuls and dropping them only to pull up more. He hadn't even imagined anything like this before. He felt nothing but her mouth and breasts and her name repeated over and over in his head without his permission. She gave one suck harder than all the rest and he came. She withdrew her mouth from him and he sprayed her breasts and neck, thick white trails that she brought her fingers to and then rubbed on her nipples, licking him off her lips as she did so. He groaned aloud at the sight of this two-faced little whore enjoying his taste and reached out to touch her, but she shook her head. She wiped what remained off herself and put her blouse back on then traveled back to her sleeping bag, snoring lightly within moments, leaving him angry and still aroused.

She didn't come to him after that and he waited days, weeks, a month, more. He was increasingly irritable with everyone, especially her. She found it amusing, he knew. She hadn't stopped her teasing of him, still wearing her short skirt and tight blouse, bending over for every little thing, making him carry her on his back and then rubbing her core against him, moaning so only he could hear, whispering more dirty things.

_"I bet you want it so bad, Inuyasha, even more than before now that I've given you a taste."_

_"Your hands just aren't enough anymore, huh? You want my tongue, don't you?"_

The wolf appeared conveniently more and more these days, and Kagome would always disappear for a short while after he had announced his presence. This was more than enough to arouse his suspicions, but he could not confirm anything as she bathed before coming back each time. He would have followed her, but with the others there his pride would not allow it. Not knowing for sure what they did made it worse, his imagination putting them in all kinds of positions. Did she touch the wolf as she had him? Did she allow him to touch her in return? How long, how often did they do these things? The weeks passed and his rage grew and grew as did his arousal, his longing for her hands and mouth and everything else she had. The others did not understand his anger, still believing her to be the angelic little girl instead of the two-faced dirty slut he knew her to be.

He saw an opportunity when the others left to the slayer's village for repairs and probably pointless relaxation. He volunteered to stay behind with Kagome, although she did not have a say as she was currently gone 'gathering herbs' or whatever excuse she gave this time. The others left, not suspecting the dark place his mind had become. He waited for her, perched in a tree, tense and alert. Finally, at sundown, she made an appearance, hair still wet and dripping. She looked around, confused, probably wondering where the others were. That was when he pounced.

She let out a scream and he cut it off, covering her mouth with his hand. She struggled to get free and he turned her over, hand still in place. She immediately relaxed when she saw it was him, but confusion came to her eyes, as he knew it would. The confusion disappeared when he took his other hand and ran his claws through the material of her blouse, shredding it from collar to end, nicking her skin in a few tender places. She began to struggle again and he tightened the hand on her mouth.

"You scream, you kick, you run, you die," he said, his voice deeper and huskier than he had ever heard it before. Her struggles and the sight of her breasts, coupled with the knowledge that she was weak and he was strong and they were so very, very alone had aroused him. She nodded her head, tears filling her eyes and for once she looked genuinely innocent, a typical damsel in distress. Her lower lip trembled and he stared at it, fascinated by the color and how soft it looked. Before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was on hers, experiencing the texture for himself, tasting where she had bitten so many times to tease him. He let out a growl and she opened her mouth, understanding him even when he lacked words. His tongue explored her mouth almost brutally and he was careless with his fangs, tasting blood and hearing her whimper.

He finished with her lips and licked the tears from where they had run trails down her temples and cheekbones, savoring the taste of her fear. There was no doubt in his mind. If anyone deserved this, it was her, the lying two-faced teasing whore.

He brought his clawed hands to her breasts, squeezing them hard, doing it again when he heard her pained cry. His thumbs rubbed her nipples, which grew and hardened, much to his delight. He brought his mouth down on one, sucking hard. She sobbed and rocked from side to side, trying to shake him off. He sucked harder and slapped her other breast once, twice, three times, feeling it hit the side of his face. She stopped moving and sobbed quieter while he continued to lick, bringing his hand to the abused nipple and pulling on it as he had seen her do, only harder, pinching while he did so. He switched and repeated the pattern, and again she tried to shake him off her. He bit down on her nipple and she let out a startled scream, he did it again, loving her sounds despite his earlier warning, and she sobbed.

He got up on his knees and disrobed, flinging his clothes to the side. She didn't try to run, knowing his speed, she just laid on her back and choked on her tears. He sneered at how weak she looked and still on his knees grabbed her by the hair and forced her head up, jabbing his cock between her pouty little girl lips like he had dreamed about since he had met her. He fucked her mouth while she continued sobbing, the vibrations making him come faster than he thought he would. He came and she swallowed, almost like it was a habit, and he flung her from him, releasing her hair. She laid on her back again, trying to catch her breath, and he could feel her relief. He chuckled internally, she thought he was finished.

He took hold of both her thighs and yanked them apart. He stared at her there, in that position. Her legs spread wide, trembling, perfectly pink hole ready for him, smooth abdomen leading up to heaving breasts with still hard nipples, claw marks from her collar bone to her breasts to her ribcage. She looked like she was about to say something and he growled, plunging himself into her. It was much better than he had imagined. She was tight and hot and wet. Actually wet.

"You little slut," he said, almost feeling betrayed, "you're actually enjoying this." He kept thrusting.

She sobbed. "I can't help how my body reacts, Inuyasha."

He grinned and hammered into her, watched her breasts jiggle, almost mesmerized by their movements. He grabbed her ass and lifted her slightly and she moaned loudly, slamming herself back into him. He fucked her harder, speeding up, watching her arch her back and play with her nipples. He took one hand and reached in between them to rub her clit.

"You're_ mine_, bitch, not the other way around. Got that?"

"Y—Yes!" she screamed, mouth open, muscles tense. She was close.

He rubbed her harder and faster, speeding up his thrusts at the same time. "You do what_ I_ say, when I say it. You belong to_ me_," he hissed through clenched teeth, spittle flying out and landing somewhere among them.

"Oh, yes, yes," she moaned as she came, clenching around him. He grabbed her breasts and thrust one more time and then came hard, gushing into her. He panted and laid next to her, drawing her to his chest. He hoped there wouldn't be any more of her teasing two-faced behavior, not knowing he had just encouraged it.


End file.
